He Dreams of a White Christmas
by bluehighlighter
Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second does not participate in Christmas parties. This time he might just make an exception... and he learns more than he had never expected. A Christmas fanfic. Held in Haven.
1. The Unwanted Invitation

Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second does not participate in Christmas parties. This time he might just make an exception… and he learns more than he has never expected. Held in Haven. A Christmas fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Artemis Fowl characters. They belong to the most wonderful writer in the world, Eoin Colfer (crowd applauds, or rather, ants)

I made this story for I had a sudden burst of inspiration for writing a Christmas fic, as meaningful as I tried to make it. I would like to give credit to my elder sister who helped me correct some grammar mistakes. Now let's get on with the story.

Sorry but I have serious writer's block for The Intruder of Haven. It was my first fic and first fics are hardly successful. Well for me of course. I may not continue it and I am sorry to those little ants that enjoyed chewing up my shreds of paper where the fic was contained.

Extra stuff: I wrote in a book, then copied from it and typed on the computer. I find that doing it this way helps me with the plot instead of typing on the computer.

IMPORTANT: Artemis has somehow gotten back his memories. If he didn't this fic won't work. So let's keep that in mind and finally move on.

* * *

**_He Dreams of a White Christmas _**Chapter One: The Unwanted Invitation

Artemis Fowl stared bleakly out of the window; his slow, calm breathing fogging up the window pane. Big fat snowflakes drifted from the cold, grey sky, landing silently on the snow-covered ground. He sighed, fogging up the window pane even more. Christmas. It had to come every year. The presents that piled up rapidly beneath the Christmas tree; aunts and uncles cooing and pinching his cheeks; mistletoe and holly dangling from the ceiling of Fowl manor. He hated it. The Christmas spirit had always spread to everyone except this pale fourteen year old. The mere mention of Santa Claus could send Artemis into a series of rolling-eye-and-raising-eyebrow actions. Occasionally, he even had to go to the toilet if he could bear the nonsense no longer.

Worse, today was Christmas Eve. The day when all those aunts and uncles came to swamp the manor, searching frantically for the heir to the Fowl fortune. Artemis smirked. He remembered the time when an over-excited aunt had approached him, waving her arms frantically and reached out to pinch the genius's pale cheek. A glare shot frostily at her had sent her cowering for the rest of the party. He reached up and brushed some dark hair from his brow. Both Juliet and Butler were absent from his side. They had gone to celebrate Christmas with their parents.

He sighed one last time, wiped away the mist on the freezing window pane and was about to stand up when a loud beep from his laptop indicated he had mail. Artemis felt decidedly curious in spite of himself. Who would send him email on Christmas Eve? Unless it was the fairies – no it couldn't be. Artemis shook his head subconsciously as he opened his laptop.

His mouth fell open without him knowing it.

From: Holly Short

To: Artemis Fowl

Subject: Invitation

Hey mud boy. For some reason Julius invited you to our annual Christmas party. Bet it's for sentimental reasons or something. He ordered me to email you this invitation. It's tonight, at 8 pm so I'll come at pick you up now. It's too bad if you're not wearing your mud-man suit and walking stark naked in your room. Just tell me to close my eyes when I arrive.

Holly

Artemis could feel a vampire smile forming on his lips. As if he would be walking stark naked in his room! Unfortunately, he didn't want to go to the 'Christmas party'. He detested them, but Holly hadn't given him a chance to decline the invitation. He hoped he could tell Holly when she arrived. Suddenly, his printer automatically printed out the invitation. Artemis grabbed a pair of loafers and pulled them on (gently though, for he had no intention of spoiling his expensive shoes.

Dear Artemis Fowl the Second,

You have been specially invited to our annual Christmas party. You are the first mud man ever in the history of Haven to be invited to this party. Your absence in your manor will be unknown as our technician will be replacing you with a simulated Artemis while you are gone. The whole of Haven will be attending this party. Your attendance is compulsory. An elf will be sent to pick you up shortly.

Yours truly,

Wing Commander Vinyaya

(Commander Root was supposed to write this but he changed his mind. I wonder why.)

Just as Artemis read the last sentence, there was a loud rapping on the window.

"Fowl! Do you expect me to freeze out here all night? Let me in!"

Ah. Artemis walked over and opened the window. A gust of wind blew a figure right across his enormous bedroom and it smashed into a tapestry embroidered with Santa Claus his mother had insisted to hang on his wall. A pile of snow was rising slowly beneath his window pane and Artemis had big handfuls of snow on his suit and in his hair, with a tiny fleck right on the tip of his nose. Artemis shut the window with difficulty and turned to the figure.

"Holly?" he said uncertainly.

"Who else? San D'Klass come to give you a present?" she said sarcastically as she brushed snow off her suit and slid up her visor. Artemis was delicately picking snowflakes off his suit and his hair.

"Come on, the party's starting."

Artemis stayed in his spot.

"Come on!" cried Holly.

"I'm not going," he said coolly.

"_You have to_,' said Holly, making contact with the boy's piercing blue eyes, her voice layered with bass and alto. Artemis tried to fight it but in vain. Satisfied, Holly wrapped the mud boy in cam foil.

"_Now, sleep_. I can't bear anymore of your sarcastic comments," said Holly as she clipped the snoozing mud boy onto her Moonbelt, tugged open the window and flew out, soaring over the crowds of people chattering excitedly in think coats and tall leafy Christmas trees over-decorated with ornaments. She sighed. Christmas Eve. And she hoped Artemis would come to understand it when Christmas Day arrived.

* * *

I'm trying to make this as humorous and as meaningful as possible. So yeah. Please review and tell me what you think of this fic. You realize I'm not going "Hey ya'll!" or "HIES!!!" because I'm serious about this fic. I'll try to complete it by Christmas Eve. Yay for I'm STILL eleven. YAY!!! Err… that's a bit too random and lame. Okay, maybe this is too serious and people won't take me for real. I hope. Not. 

I shall not say Merry Christmas! Yet.  REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, I'm not caring about the italics thing in Vinyaya's name for she will be barely mentioned... Again, press that little Go button now!


	2. I Don't Know how to Dance!

Hey y'all!!! Erm… ((Evolves into boring monotonous state)) Hello. I have decided to update my fic. Humour is coming in, though that won't make me laugh. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. That was hard.

((Pops back into neutralgal)) So anyway. Erm… Since I'm trying to finish this by Christmas Eve, I need to update… WAAAHHH… I don't like updating, since I have to copy from a stupid notebook.

So let's reply to my reviewers:

Starting from the first reviewer to the last but definitely not least reviewer…

**_Electric Fire_**: HAHA!!! Thanks for reviewing! Right now I haven't bathed still, and it's really late… ((Glances around nervously))

**_Lils Evans_**: Yep. I tried to make it as Arty-ish as possible. Please tell me if you think Arty is IC or OOC. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**_Hiei's pet monkey_**: Well, I did squash one… ((Looks around for an ant, reaches out and squashes it and throws it away)) There. He won't come alive now.Anyway, any news about the Artemis Fowl movie? Is it CANCELLED???? ((sobs)) Thanks for reviewing, by the way!!!

**_RaevenDawn_**: Really? Really really?? Really really really??? YAY! THEN THANK YOU!!!! Press it one more time and type something to please me…

**_Cyberspace_**: I don't really know whether I'll continue it… no your first fic is a huge success!!! I think it's really excellent so yeah. Wow, your b-dae same day as my friend's! On that day is my friend's birthday party and she's invited me so we're gonna party all night! Okay, NOT all night… haha… Thanks fro reviewing!!!

**_diagonist_**: Yours is one of the longest reviews I've ever received or more possibly, the longest. Heehee, I was thinking about people pinching our dear Arty's cheek and it was so hilarious I had to write it down. Well, for me of course. I love Christmas so I decided Artemis should at least have a nice Christmas this year. Why it has to be compulsory? Oh I can't reveal that. The People have a plan in mind… actually it's quite obvious.  I know, no humour stuff in there, I just WRITE supposedly humour stuff, so yep. This chapter is hopefully a tiny bit humourous and is not useless. Well, about Artemis not wanting to go… it will include social activities, DANCING, and all the things Artemis would hate. Wait, he says so in this chapter ((smiles sheepishly)) Sorry about the inconsistencies in my writing (did I even spell that correctly?) and you can expect anything from an immature hyperactive eleven year old who will be 12 in four months. Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for the nice review!!! THANKS!!! (I'm still 11 because it's still 2004) haha. This review was rather helpful so I'll give another thanks.

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is not where Artemis dances or anything. No dancing here, but there ARE references to dances…

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Don't Know How to Dance!**

When Artemis finally awoke, he opened his eyes to greet a fairly purple Root sporting a Santa Claus suit and a large tufty (erm, is there even such a word?) fake beard. He had to fight hard from laughing out loud.

"So," said Root, as if at an interrogation. "You're here, Fowl."

"Obviously," said Artemis, for Root's expression clearly wanted a reply. "Why, may I enquire, are you wearing that, ah, ridiculous suit?"

This was not the reply Root had been hoping for. He felt rather hurt. After all, he had spent ages digging out the right uniform, as Foaly had betted him to wear the most ridiculous suit of all time.

He snorted and stroked his beard.

"You're in no position to ask me that question, Fowl. So it's better if you shut your trap and listen to me!" yelled Root, still stroking his beard. Artemis sighed.

"Actually, Commander, I am in every position to ask you any question, since I have been dragged bodily from my manor and dumped here to attend some pathetic party, I am afraid, will not attend," said Artemis, not at all "shutting his trap", as Root so eloquently put it. Root stared at him.

"What do you mean you won't attend!" roared Root. "Instead of outdoors in the snow-"

"What snow?" interrupted Artemis, not at all intimidated by a thoroughly red Root. "It can't snow here, nor will you fairies enjoy the cold. Unless it's artificial snow, of course."

"Yes," said Root, through clenched teeth. "Artificial snow. Now what was I saying? Oh yes. INSTEAD OF OUTDOORS IN THE SNOW WE HAD TO HOST THE PARTY IN A SECURED AREA SO THE PRESSURE WOULDN'T FRY YOUR PRECIOUS BRAINS!!! Though it would be better if your brains were fried," he added.

"Well, you'll still be planning for artificial snow to fall in the area, aren't you? Well, I'm truly sorry, but I certainly will not attend," said Artemis in a tone that clearly meant that the conversation was over. Obviously 'Santa Claus' did not care.

"Tell me, Fowl," he said, staring into Artemis's bright blue eyes, but not mesmerizing him. "What exactly are the reasons you do not want to attend this party?"

Artemis shrugged.

"Parties are truly pathetic. The time wasted could be used for investing in businesses," he said coolly. Root grunted.

"Maybe another reason, eh, Mud Boy? You can't dance," said Root, smirking. Artemis's expression faltered.

"True," admitted Artemis. "I do not see the point of dancing." Root grinned. He looked more like Santa's little elves; you know those really ugly ones that do all the grunt work, than Santa himself.

"Excellent. You can make a fool of yourself, mud boy," he said happily and left, leaving Artemis alone in the room.

Why, he wondered, were the fairies forcing him to attend their Christmas party? There had to be a scheme, a plot behind all this. He stood up and paced the room, thinking. What was the meaning of this? The fairies whisked him to Haven without a word of warning and right now he was stuck in a room, reduced to pacing the floor. And he was forced to attend a Christmas party, which would obviously consist of social activities (such as talking) and dancing. Worse thing was, it was specially held for fairies. He would look like a giant in the midst of all of them. He felt rather warm in the enclosed area and quickly removed his coat.

Suddenly, Holly ran into the room.

"Mud boy," she panted. "Starting – the party, get – ready – Hey, you're ready! And still wearing that old mud-man suit! Well, then come with me." Holly gestured towards the door. "Secured area. Your brains won't fry," she added hastily, seeing the mix of disgust and apprehension on Artemis's face.

"No, it's not that," said Artemis. "I know it's secured. It's what you're wearing."

Holly looked down at herself and made a face.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Root forced me into it. It's not like I wanted to wear it in the first place. It's so revolting. I mean, a dress! Who in their right mind would wear a dress?" cried Holly, clutching a fistful of the green velvety material.

A normal female, thought Artemis silently.

Aloud he said, "You look like a Christmas tree. Red and green."

Holly reached a hand up to her messy auburn hair and laughed.

"I agree," she said and pointed to the door. "So are you coming or not?"

"No," said Artemis simply.

"Yes," Holly said firmly, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Argh," groaned Holly and grabbed Artemis's immaculate suit, Artemis refraining from tugging it away from her for fear of destroying his precious outfit. He obliged to Holly's vicious tugging and found himself pulled into an enormous room.

Artificial snow was floating slowly to the ground, making drifts in the ankle deep snow. Tiny chairs and tables surrounded the snowing area. Lights were stuck on each wall and lighted only the edges of the room. Artemis was amazed. But only by the snow.

"Foaly's invention?" he murmured, lifting his foot slowly from the thick snow. A snowflake fell into his outstretched palm. "It's not – cold."

"Yep. Like the decorations? I helped put them up. Foaly offered to hang ornaments on my dress," she said, rolling her eyes, waving her hand at the wreaths, mistletoe and holly hung up almost everywhere. She looked down at her scratched arms and hands. "Stupid holly. All the time you were sleeping we were adjusting the decorations and the holly fell on top of an elf. Guess who."

"You know, Holly, you're calling yourself stupid," Artemis pointed out. He looked up and now a giant Christmas tree caught his interest. The golden star on top of the Christmas tree brushed the tall ceiling of the room lightly. Artemis had to crane his neck all the way upwards to see the tip of the Christmas tree. It was placed in the middle of the room and had ornaments of all kinds Artemis had never seen before hanging on it. Leaves were drifting off the massive tree and Artemis spotted a large photo of Foaly embedded in the leaves. He guessed Root and Holly hadn't seen it yet.

"He organized this, I suppose," mused Artemis, the snowflake still lying on his palm as he took in his surroundings. "Where are the other fairies?"

"I'm not psychic," said Holly. "Would I know?"

"No," admitted Artemis, still staring at the snowflake. "I'll – I'll take a seat."

"No dancing for you, mud boy?" said Holly, grinning.

"I don't _know_ how to dance," said Artemis quickly as Holly led him to a specially made chair and table, big enough and tall enough for him. Holly smiled.

"That's just too bad, Fowl," she said unfeelingly as Artemis sat down and glared at her.

"So who's your date?" asked Artemis suddenly. Holly glanced sharply at the mud boy. His face was expressionless (as usual) and he looked as if he were asking an everyday question.

"My date? Oh, you'll see. You'll see soon enough. And unlike you, he can dance."

* * *

Muahaha!!! Cliffie! Erm, is it a cliffie? Oh this is brilliant. I'm back to my old immature self.

So anyway. A tiny bit of humour for you there. Just a teaspoon. Or maybe those tiny coffee spoons you get when you buy coffee, those are really cute. Whoever can guess Holly's date (again VERY obvious) will get their name written in big bold letters in the next chapter! And a bag of cookies from me! If all my reviewers guess it then their names will be underlined and in bold and will be announced to everybody who actually reads this fic! I hope this is as good as the previous one, not many good words in here, though… Arty can't dance… yep. I think Artemis's a bit OOC in here, but remember, it's CHRISTMAS!!!

Actually I think my previous chapter was much more serious. Now the fun begins…

Now click that button over there, yah know the one in the bottom left hand corner. Yup, that's right. Now move your cursor over there and click! The left mouse button! Yup!

Realize I'm not as serious as the previous chapter? Oh well, little girls can't stay serious for long periods of time… (last night I laughed and talked so much to my sister even though she told me to shut up she told me to switch off the light and slept herself. Oh well.)

P.S: I love it when Holly calls Artemis mud boy!


	3. Don't make a Fool of me

Greetings to all my readers and reviewers! The winners are…

AgiVega, Black Aliss, Holly Rox, VampirePeaches, Electric Fire, RaevenDawn and Cyberspace!!! Congratulations!!! 

((Hands out large bags of cookies))

All of you mentioned Trouble in your reviews, so it's counted. I think. Actually, Holly didn't have a date, she didn't even want to ask someone, but since Artemis asked… she can't lose face in front of the mud boy, can she? Oops, I revealed too much… haha.

But actually later on Trouble won't be her date, she just ASKED Trouble, yeah…

By the way, flames are UNWELCOME during the Christmas period. You can throw them into the bonfire instead, it sure will help.

Replies to reviewers!!!

_**Apologies to Aurum Potestas Est and Nemi Jade for not replying since you reviewed the first chapter! I wasn't online when I was typing the second chapter so I didn't know whether I received any new reviews! SORRY!**_

_**Aurum Potestas Est**_: Holly/Artemis? Hmm… Don't think so but they certainly will dance... Buckle up and get ready for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Nemi Jade**_: I've updated! Whee! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Hiei's pet monkey**_: Haha… for no reason, ya noe I love torturing insects… just joking. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Lils Evans**_: Arty doesn't know how ta dance… too bad Arty, you can't dance properly with Holly – Okay fine I will shut up. Thanks for reviewing!!!

marsnmonkey: I don't even bother putting your name in bold and italics. That's lovely. "Strange" name you have though. ((Cough cough)) I hope you will not put your useless reviews in my review list anymore, it chocks up the place. Actually, must I even spend my time typing this??? ((Rolls eyes)) Wish Artemis were here to help me reply. I wouldn't need to waste my time then.

_**AgiVega**_: Nonono… Holly won't kidnap Arty just to have him as a date… haha great theory anyways. You mentioned Trouble, but lucky for you, I'm gonna torture Arty and make him and Holly dance… I have always worshipped you as a great author and you are actually reviewing me! I was sooo happy! Thank you!!! ((Worships)) AgiVega: Err…

_**Raven, Kee, Januarye, Kaedae**_: Haha… Sorry but I really have serious writer's block. ((Grins)) Thanks for reviewing!!!

_**yellowreviews**_: Hmm, that's right Jing Yi. I so totally agree with you. Thanks for reviewing!!!

_**Black Aliss**_: Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Oakwood**_: ((gasps)) You're joking, right? Well, yeah, okay… hey you have an Artemis Fowl site?? Cool! Tell me the website!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

_**Holly Rox**_: Yes, it's Trouble!!! No way it's Root! I don't like him!!! ((Pukes)) No one in the right mind would have Root as her date. Haha!! Thanks for reviewing!

_**VampirePeaches**_: Holly/Arty? Why does everyone keep asking me that? Maybe I'll make them accidentally move under the mistletoe but they jump apart, haha… actually I think I will do that. Thanks for reviewing!!!

_**Electric Fire**_: Foaly??? ((Splutters)) He can't dance! Holly will be nursing her sore feet by the end of the day!!! Because Foaly keeps stepping on them. ((Smirks)) I hate dresses too. They are… eugh. I prefer culottes. And my favorites are pants and jeans. Muahaha. I agree with you on flamers… Thanks for reviewing!

_**RaevenDawn**_: Poor him… not. NO NO NO!!! IT'S NOT THAT OVERWEIGHT COMMANDER (sorry if I'm insulting Root shippers out there)!!! He'll just be waddling around going ho ho ho. Haha. Thanks for pressing the _button_ repeatedly!!! Thank you for reviewing as well!

_**Psychogrl**_: Really??? Check out Electric Fire's one then. I had inspiration from her fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Finally let me get on with the story. I have to keep adding new reviewers in the replying list… because I am receiving one from Psychogrl right now… I must finish this!!! I think it'll be done by Christmas, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Don't make a Fool of me**

Truth was, Holly didn't actually _have _a date. She didn't bother asking someone, since she didn't know Fowl was coming. But due to this annoying mud boy, she had to look for a date. She groaned and glanced at Artemis. He was staring at her interestedly.

"What do you want, Fowl?" she said tiredly.

"Where's your date?" he asked innocently.

"What?!" cried Holly.

"Where's your date?" he repeated. Holly looked away and gazed around in hope of seeing any guy. Any guy would do. Anyone.

Just then, Root stomped through the open double doors, a huge smile on his face. He was wearing mud-man sized boots. Very unlike Root to act _this_ cheery. It scared Holly. Then she saw Root's beard and buckled up, laughing.

"SHORT! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!" roared Root. Okay, not so cheery. Holly stood up and clutched the surface of Artemis's table, breathing heavily. She glanced at Root again and fought hard to keep a straight face.

"Erm… ah…" stuttered Holly, her stomach aching. She straightened up and tried to look professional. "Nothing, Commander." Wait. Could _Root_ be her date? She felt like puking at the thought of it. Root? No way. So much for the _any guy_ plan. She turned around glared at a smirking Artemis.

Root snorted and stalked off, probably to spend his time roaring at Foaly, since nobody had arrived yet. Holly glanced around frantically. Why was the place so empty! Where was everybody?

Suddenly, just as Holly was on the verge of admitting to Artemis she didn't have a date, the whole LEP force came trooping in. A lot of girls, _definitely_ not in the LEP, were accompanying many of the guys. The big problem was Root had said the dress code was red and green. So you can imagine the sight that met Holly's eyes. The colours were so bright she had to squint to look properly at the officers.

"I think the Commander's taste of fashion is worse than Juliet's," commented Artemis, staring at the big clump of red and green. Holly nodded in agreement, looking at the blinding colours and trying to find a guy without a girl hanging on his arm. She spotted Grub who was tailing behind the crowd. He was clad in a bright red suit and a green tie. The biggest problem lay at his shoes.

"Blue?" said Artemis incredulously. Holly had to stifle her laughter. Grub looked very lonely and was searching possibly for Holly. She ducked underneath Artemis's table and continued searching for someone else. No way was she going to have a blue-shoed little brother of Trouble Kelp tailing at her feet.

Grub Kelp reminded her of Trouble. _Hey, Trouble can be my date,_ she thought. _But no doubt he would have girls hanging all over him_. She sighed and stood up, accidentally banging her head on the bottom of the table.

"D'Arvit," she muttered and crawled out, rubbing her head and dearly longing for her helmet. A few of the officers had broken Root's rules, such as Chix, who was wearing a white tuxedo and getting severely reprimanded by Root. She stood up properly and approached the group, ignoring the mud boy. After all, she wasn't his baby-sitter. She glanced around for Trouble and spotted him getting some nettle smoothie at one of the many tables in the corner. Lili was already approaching him. Holly ran towards him and ended up tripping on her dress.

"Stupid, stupid dress," she said angrily and picked herself up, willing herself not to think about Artemis's annoying smirk probably plastered all over his face. She ran over to Trouble and placed a hand on his shoulder, gasping for breath. Trouble turned around, bewildered.

"Oh hi, Holly," he said.

"Trouble – need you – to be – my – date, or – Fowl will – irritate me for the rest of my life-" gasped Holly. Trouble grinned.

"Sure, whatever," he said. Lili frowned.

"Really, Captain, you need a new tactic," she whispered into Holly's ear as she glided past. Holly rolled her eyes and turned to look at Artemis. He wasn't at his table.

"D'Arvit," she breathed. She glanced at Trouble, then back at the empty table. Where was that mud boy? "Wait a minute, Trouble, I need to look for Fowl," she said quickly and before Trouble could reply she had dashed off.

* * *

Artemis watched Holly rush away from the table and smirked. No doubt she was looking for someone to pose as her date. She tripped on the hem of her dress and Artemis chuckled softly. He stood up and left the table. Time to get the spunky little elf into fits of frenzy.

* * *

"Artemis Fowl when I get my hands on you…" muttered Holly. She had been searching for practically half an hour and yet she couldn't find the mud boy. Everyone was enjoying themselves except her. Even Trouble had given up waiting for her and was being pulled along by Lili. Why was she, Holly Short, reduced to finding a stupid mud boy who had a habit of hiding? Curse Foaly for making the room so huge. She looked around angrily and ran to the Christmas tree, prepared to tear out leaves and branches just to express her anger and frustration at the smug centaur. Suddenly, she spotted a glint of blue in the leaves. Blue? Root wanted only red and green (as usual)! She peered in closer and saw the dim light of a laptop. 

"Fowl…" she said threateningly. "Mud boy, come out here!"

Artemis smiled. She found him, finally.

"Are you playing a game of hide-and-seek, mud boy? Just to tell you, that game is not appropriate for criminal masterminds," said Holly through clenched teeth. She crawled through the leaves, pushing them away and occasionally breaking some of the branches just for the fun of it. Her head bumped into warm metal. Of course. The laptop. Holly slammed it shut and glared at Artemis.

"How did you smuggle a laptop here?" she hissed.

"I didn't. I found one here," said Artemis. Holly clapped a hand to her forehead in irritation. It was rather dark in the middle of the tree. Unable to spend a second longer alone with Artemis, she turned around and crawled out. Artemis smirked at Holly's back and replaced the laptop under the tree. On top of it said: Artemis Fowl.

* * *

"So, Holly," he said, facing Holly's back. "Where's your date?" 

Holly didn't reply. She spared a glance at Trouble. He certainly wasn't enjoying himself with Lili's antics. Music was playing, the lights had dimmed further and many couples were dancing on the snow. In the snow would be more appropriate, since the fat snowflakes kept coming.

"Dancing," she said shortly, sitting alone at one of the elf-sized tables next to Artemis's. Artemis sat at his own table and his eyes fell on a small family of fairies embracing each other. Half of him felt a pang in his heart and the other half felt like leaving the room. He had been reminded of his parents.

"Missing them already?" asked Holly suddenly.

"No," said Artemis immediately. Holly could hear disgust in his voice. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to look for him," she said brusquely and left the table, leaving Artemis alone at his. Artemis sighed. He didn't know how many embraces he had to endure before he broke down.

Admittedly, this was the most boring Christmas he had ever experienced. Not the worst, though. The last few Christmases he had to suffer comprised of swooning aunts, uncles and swollen cheeks. He had a longing desire to crawl back under the tree and retrieve the laptop, which he suspected was given to him by either Foaly or Root. He tapped his fingers subconsciously on the surface of the table, watching Holly dance with another elf he did not recognize. Well, he didn't recognize most of the elves, anyway. Plus this Christmas he was receiving so many stares and whispers about 'the mud boy'. He felt out of place, but this was the worst feeling of isolation. At least he had been with his own species at school. This time he was sitting in the middle of short little fairies.

His brain was so bored it couldn't even spew interesting facts to keep him awake. Nor would it start bubbling and form another plan to earn more money. His stomach grumbled and he winced. At home he would be eating Christmas turkey and other fine delicacies brought up to his room by Butler, since he would refuse to eat at the table with everyone else and preferred to shut himself in his room, using his laptop.

Suddenly, a voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Fowl, do you want to dance?"

Artemis couldn't believe his ears. He stared down at the presently blurry elf. He blinked and his vision cleared. Wait. Was that Holly? Oh no. Oh no no no.

"What did you say?" he asked, clutching the edges of the table.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"I said. Do. You. Want. To. Dance," she said slowly. Artemis blinked again. She said that? Holly Short said that? Brilliant. Now he had to try and turn down her offer.

"If you don't know, Captain, I don't know how to," he said. Ah, now that would repel Holly.

"So what?" she said, grinned wickedly and pulled Artemis off the chair. Artemis gulped very uncharacteristically as he tripped over his own feet. His shoes sank into the now extremely thick snow as Holly whirled him around. Many of the elves had stopped dancing and their mouths had fallen open, staring at Artemis and Holly.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me or something?" he hissed. Holly smirked and twisted Artemis around so hard he fell on his behind. Holly stood in front of the fallen mud boy, arms crossed and smirking.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes," said Holly, pulling Artemis to his feet and started whirling him around again. In a few seconds, Artemis felt so dizzy he couldn't see where he was going. So, he stepped on Holly's foot.

"D'ARVIT!!!" swore Holly loudly. The whole of Haven were staring at them now. The couples who had been dancing had quickly cleared the dancing area, so the only people covered in snow were Holly and Artemis. Artemis felt a headache coming. _Not now_, he thought furiously, massaging his temples. Holly stood up carefully and stepped hard on Artemis's foot.

"OW!!!" yelled Artemis, now clutching his own foot. He felt extremely embarrassed afterward, as 'ow' wasn't even a word. Unfortunately, before Artemis's foot even had a chance to heal, Holly had dragged him to his feet again and worsened his headache. Giving up, he obliged to Holly's vicious pulling, thinking that she had probably gotten drunk.

* * *

Back to Foaly and Root… err is that the Ops Booth? Yeah…

"Hey, Santa!!! Santa!!!" called Foaly as Root glared up at him through the camera in the room angrily. That was Foaly's new nickname for Root. "Come up here! I see something interesting!"

Root stomped up grudgingly to the Ops Booth. He had been moping around and going 'ho, ho, ho' monotonously to everyone, not even wanting to watch the dancing in the dancing area. He waited impatiently for Foaly to open the door and in the meantime, lit a fungus cigar and wedged it into the corner of his mouth.

"Uh-uh. No fungus cigars for Christmas, Santa," said Foaly, staring in distaste at the smoke billowing out from Root's nose. Root ignored the centaur and stalked into the Ops Booth. Foaly shook his head and closed the doors, hoping his air fresheners would work this time.

"You, donkey, are the one who forced me to wear this ridiculous outfit, so quit calling me SANTA!!!" roared Root suddenly, turning on the aforementioned donkey. Foaly flinched.

"Whatever. Anyway, I think Holly's a bit – drunk," he said, pointing to one of the screens. Holly was tugging a very weary-looking Artemis around in the snow. "Can I put some mud man songs on???"

Root stared suspiciously at Foaly.

"And where, may I ask, will you get them?"

Foaly flushed.

"Ah… I downloaded them long time ago," he said quickly. "We can have some fun with them," he added. Root rolled his eyes. Foaly always wanting to have fun. Typical. But since it was Christmas…

"Fine. Whatever. Make sure to humiliate Fowl," said Root generously. Foaly was so happy he jumped up and down in glee. Unfortunately, due to his four left hooves, he fell down on his behind. Root snorted. He made for the doors. Then he stopped midway.

"Choose _those songs_, if you catch my drift."

Yup, thought Foaly. He would definitely do that.

* * *

Actually I wanted to add the parts where Holly advises Artemis while they dance about the meaning of Christmas (the birth of Jesus Christ, err, the spirit of giving and love. Ewk. Well, family love ) but it would take too long, since this chapter is rather long already and I took a few hours typing this on the com because I crumpled up my draft of Chapter 3 and thought as I wrote. 

So yeah. I think this chapter is as usual not as good as the others. This will have five chapters now, since I split Chapter Three into half. Sorry! My hands are aching! And my brain.

Reasons of Artemis being very OOC by hiding from Holly: He was bored. And somehow he knew there was going to be a present for him under the Christmas tree. So he stayed there and tried to make more money (realize he keeps thinking about money?). On the laptop.

Reasons for Holly wanting to dance with Artemis: She wanted to make a fool of him. And no, she wasn't drunk.

I think that answers ALMOST all of your questions. I don't really read into Trouble so tell me if he's OOC or not. Thanks! Actually I think he is.

Plus Root too. I mean, he WON'T ask Foaly to choose 'those songs' ya know! But I guess it's the Christmas spirit… You know what I mean by 'those songs'? You know, "those songs"? ((I'm so evil… NOTE: Hopefully no romance will be here. I mean, take a look at my AGE!!!))

Now press ze shinee gooolldd goooo barton! Wait it isn't gold. PRESS IT!!! ((Grins))


	4. Underneath the Mistletoe

Hey everyone! It's approximately twelve midnight here in Singapore so MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! It's really dark now and I finally got the chance to bathe, so my shirt is all wet and yucky (yuck). And the chance to type. So yeah.

By the way, realize I'm chatting? Me like to chat… I already opened all my Christmas pressies and got a sketchbook from my sister. Yayness! Now I can draw! Oh yeah, and you know the winners in the previous chapter are supposed to be underlined and in bold, but I dunno why it turned out like that.

Extremely long replies to my reviewers!!!! THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope I'll finish this by Boxing Day… why is it even called Boxing Day ((shrugs))?

**_Electric Fire_**: Hey I don't like tight pants ((sticks out tongue at pants)). They're… tight. I love jeans, but I only have TWO PAIRS!!! Argh… I CAN'T hide at Christmas parties, poor me… I'm a bit like Arty, forced to go eat with everyone but today I helped with the barbecue and just picked some food off the table without a plate. Now I'm feeling hungry… haha. I showed marnsmonkey? I did? Okay, that's good! Great! Merry Christmas to you too! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Black Aliss_**: Merry Christma… what? Chrismhankwanzaa? What's that? Sorry I'm really, really stupid. Trouble… nah, Holly and Arty are dancing together now… Trouble's not exactly perfect… Thanks for reviewing and Merry Chrism- something. Merry Christmas!

**_VampirePeaches_**: No, for me it isn't orange, it's… blue. Light blue. Yeah. That's right. No, no, Holly didn't consume any alcohol; she just wanted to make a fool of Arty-kins. Foaly and Root _think_ she's drunk, since Holly would never ever want to dance with Artemis. I'm not good at romance stuff. I think. I'll try to add some mushy stuff here, you know like Holly blushing because evil Foaly put some mushy song on, I dunno. I'll think as I write, and you know I haven't thought of anything yet while I'm replying, so yeah. Really? Guys run around at your school with mistletoe? That's bad… lucky mine is all girls' school… Actually no boy my age would do that ((grins)). I love Arty/Holly! Arty/Holly RULES! I always thought, "Hello? Holly's eighty-something and Artemis is only a teen? Age difference! Species difference! Height difference!" Then I read AgiVega's fic and got really interested. _Then_ we got the Sims 2 and made Fowl Manor and Holly and Arty fell in love. We did help along though ;). Then I started liking Arty/Holly and I think it RULES!!! GO A/H!!! Thanks for reviewing and a merry Christmas to you!

**_AgiVega_**: I'm not too sure about the romance right now… you mean Artemis and Holly kissing? That's WAY too OOC… haha. But maybe something else, I'm not sure. I thought I explained that in the previous chapter? Okay… erm. Because the fairies (consisted of Root, Foaly, Holly… uh I think that's all) want to teach him the meaning of Christmas. So when Holly's dancing with him she tells him, he understands, they do dunno what sick stuff, blah blah blah. Okay, that was a very, very vague explanation ((grins)) Yep they're mushy, mushy Christmassy songs. Who doesn't WANT to make a fool of Arty? (Fan girls: ME!) By the way, can I save your pictures? The Artemis Fowl ones. Please??? Thanks for reviewing and a merry Christmas to you!

**_Yue-neko_**: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing and a merry Christmas to you!

**_Cyberspace_**: Poor you… fourteen is merely three days - I mean two days away! Happy birthday in advance (okay that's not very reassuring), thanks for reviewing and a merry Christmas to you!

**_yellowreviews_**: Hi Jing, again! Thanks so much for reviewing. Artemis/Foaly??? HAHAHHAHA!!! That's funny!!!! What Beatles song? Erm…yep Foaly is that outdated. Haha… Merry CHRISTMAS!!!

**_Lils Evans_**: I like saying oy too… haha. Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas!

Now on with the story…

Extra disclaimer: I don't own the Christmassy songs in here. So don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Underneath the Mistletoe...**

"Holly, could you stop it?" asked Artemis wearily. His head was throbbing painfully now and he couldn't seem to wriggle out of Holly's grasp.

"No," said Holly promptly and whirled him around for the billionth time. All the elves had gotten fed up with their continuous dancing and had started to dance again, ignoring them. Though some still stole glances at them, silently hoping they would dance by accident under the mistletoe.

"No, really, I mean it, or I'll call Butler," said Artemis angrily.

"How are you supposed to reach him when you're underground, huh, mud boy?" asked Holly, smirking. Artemis groaned.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of hoooollly, falalalala, lalalala_…" the room suddenly echoed with music unknown to all fairies except Artemis.

"What the-?" said Holly in disbelief.

"_'Tis the season to be jolly, falalalala, lalalala…" _The snow, real snow this time, came down thicker and faster than ever. The problem was that the real snow only fell on Holly and Artemis, thus covering them with mounds of cold, wet mounds of ice.

"Foaly," said Artemis simply. Holly gritted her teeth.

"Is that a mud man song?" she asked.

Artemis nodded. Holly released Artemis (finally) and clenched her fists. Artemis quickly turned and took the chance to get back to his table, but then he felt a hand tugging at his suit.

"Not so fast, mud boy. You haven't finished dancing yet," said Holly and pulled him underneath the rapidly falling mass of snow. Artemis stared at his suit in disgust. It would never be the same again. Holly picked up a ball of snow and flung it Artemis. He, of course, fell down and soon his once black Armani suit was completely white and drenched with snow.

"_Don we now our gay apparel, falala, lalala, lalala…"_

Artemis shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Dancing would warm you up," said Holly and pulled him to his feet.

"_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, falalalalala, lalalala…"_

Holly whirled Artemis around, the snow beating him mercilessly onto his head and shoulders. Artemis, having no idea how to dance, just followed.

"I hate that centaur," said Holly, her teeth chattering. Wherever they went the snow followed them, so they were both shivering. Dancing did warm them up, anyhow. Nobody else had noticed the real snow accumulating on Artemis and Holly.

The song changed abruptly.

_"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…"_

Artemis almost felt like going to the toilet. Holly laughed aloud.

"That's a really pathetic mud man song," she commented. Artemis nodded in agreement.

Back in the Ops Booth, where Foaly is triple-tasking; sending the sim into the bathroom, controlling the real snow on Artemis and Holly and randomly picking the wrong songs

"D'Arvit, where ARE those songs," muttered Foaly, feeling frustrated. He scrolled down, only to find some mud-men called The Beatles. He loved those guys. They were cool. Too bad they were already dead. Foaly sighed and scrolled down more.

"Foaly you blasted centaur let me in!!!" roared a very irritated Root. Fairies down there were complaining about the absurdity of the songs, and now Foaly was playing one called "Frosty the Snowman". Foaly ran, ahem, I mean stumbled very awkwardly to the computers and typed a long string of passwords. Root came in, looking furious and biting into his fungus cigar to control his anger.

"FOALY!!! WHAT KIND OF SONGS ARE YOU CHOOSING???" roared Root, stalking importantly into the Booth and peering over at Foaly's 'work'. The simulated Artemis was using the toilet, real snow was following Artemis and Holly everywhere and Foaly was listening happily to a song on some headphones.

"I like this song. It's sung by the Beatles," he said happily as he saw Root.

Root tore of off the out-of-date headphones and tugged the centaur's ear.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ONE OF MY OFFICERS FALL SICK???" he yelled into Foaly's ear. Foaly was half deaf for a moment.

"Uh, no," he said, clutching his head.

"YOU HAVE NO TASTE FOR MUSIC!!!"

Foaly nodded blankly in agreement.

Root clapped a head to his forehead and ran over to the computer, which had a whole list of music. Presently Foaly was listening to one called "She Loves You" sung by the Beatles. It obviously had no reference to Christmas. Root slammed his hand onto the desk, and while doing that his finger accidentally pressed the left mouse button of the mouse…

Back in the, uh, room, where Holly and Artemis are getting drenched and freezing cold

Artemis groaned inwardly. "Frosty the Snowman" was his least favourite Christmas song. Actually, he hated all sorts of Christmas songs, which Juliet frequently played during Christmas just to annoy him. Suddenly, the song changed.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

"What the-?" said Holly incredulously. She couldn't believe Foaly had actually such bad taste.

Artemis paled as the song went on. Juliet loved playing this one into his ear, while he preferred listening to "It's No Game Part Two" over and over again.

"_She told me what to say, she says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad…_"

Holly made a face, but inwardly she felt embarrassed.

"Ew…" she said in disgust. Artemis remained silent.

"That's not for Christmas," he said lamely.

Ops Booth

Foaly rubbed his head. Root had probably burst his eardrums.

A song was echoing throughout the booth. Oh no. That was his favourite song. He stood up and quickly turned it off. Root looked frustrated.

"How the D'Arvit do you switch off that song???" asked Root angrily. "I mean, me, as the most efficient commander of all time, should know! All thanks to you, pony boy."

Foaly rolled his eyes. Root, always blaming him for everything, as usual.

He spotted a random song, liked its title, and clicked on it.

Back to the usual Artemis and Holly

Artemis wasn't getting warmer, though he felt a new emotion bubble up inside him… could this be the spirit of Christmas? He and Holly were truly dancing now; obviously he still couldn't dance, but he was just being pulled along by Holly. He felt devastatingly – happy. Yes, happy. He felt like dancing with Holly was causing this emotion.

"Artemis?"

Holly's voice roused him from his "oh this is the Christmas spirit" thoughts.

"Yes?"

Holly kicked him.

"You sound pathetic."

"Thank you."

Holly raised an eyebrow. Artemis – being playfully sarcastic? Um, no way. Then it hit her. He had gotten it. The Christmas spirit. Yes! All part of the plan. She grinned.

"Tell me, Artemis. How do you feel?"

Artemis, for once, was honest. Due to the Christmas spirit.

"Strange."

"Like how?"

Another song interrupted Artemis's answer.

"_Last night I took a walk in the snow, couples holding hands-_"

Holly and Artemis stared at each other's hands and stiffened.

"_-And places to go… seems like everyone but me is in love, Santa can you hear me?_"

Holly rolled her eyes. Another version of San D'Klass.

"Continue, mud boy. Ignore this pathetic mud song (A/N: no offence to Britney fans out there! Holly is prejudiced against mud people ya know!)," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

Artemis nodded, his throat dry. He had a sudden desire to return home. He cleared his throat. Holly waggled her finger at him.

"Don't try stalling for time, Fowl. I know what you're doing," she said warningly. Artemis sighed, then shivered, since the ice had seeped through his shirt and icy cold water was trickling down his back.

"I cannot explain it."

Holly gasped in mock astonishment.

"The great Artemis Fowl, not knowing how to explain something?" said Holly, laughing.

"_Maybe, maybe, maybe, we'll be all alone under the mistletoe…"_

"You hope," snorted Holly in reply to the song.

Artemis gulped. He had a strange feeling in him; all he wanted to do now was go home and wish his parents Merry Christmas. He smacked his head inwardly. His father's joyfulness must have been very contagious.

Holly looked at the boy. He was lost in thought. She smirked. He had definitely got it. For once in fourteen years, Artemis Fowl had gotten the Christmas spirit.

"Fowl?"

"Huh?" he said blankly, and immediately afterwards cursed himself for not using an appropriate word.

"You'd better wish your parents merry Christmas. It's going to be midnight; we've been dancing here for hours," said Holly, unknowingly tugging the mud boy to a clump of mistletoe…

Ops Booth (I'm sick of this place)

Root was getting sick. Foaly was doing nothing but babbling about how good the Beatles were. And he was getting sick of the song. He glanced at one of the many computers, whose camera was aimed on Holly and Artemis. They seemed to be talking. Then, Root almost fainted. Holly had unknowingly danced underneath some mistletoe, and she didn't see it.

"Foaly! Tell Holly to move away! Stupid centaur!!!" yelled Root. Foaly pouted.

"I'm not stupid," he declared and spoke into the mike.

Underneath the Mistletoe… (Readers: OOH…)

"Holly! HOLLY!!!" Foaly's voice sounded in her ear.

Holly jumped, almost tripping over her dress. She had forgotten the earpiece.

"Cut the snow out, will you??? I'm shivering down here!!!" whispered Holly.

"You're under the mistletoe," he said simply. Holly gulped and looked upwards. Artemis followed her gaze.

"Uh-oh," murmured Holly.

"Brilliant," muttered Artemis sarcastically.

"Uh huh," said Holly and grinned wickedly. "You know what this means?"

"No," said Artemis just as Holly pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, mud boy."

Battered Ops Booth (you know why, don't you?)

"D'ARVIT!!! ONE OF MY BEST OFFICERS KISSED A MUD BOY!!!" screamed Root hysterically, banging his fist and practically smashing Foaly's precious computers. Foaly was moaning and wringing his hands in despair.

"Only on the cheek, Santa!"

"CUT THE CRAP!!!"

"It's not crap! You wanted to wear that suit anyway," said Foaly innocently. Root started yelling and his cigar fell onto the floor. Foaly stomped his hooves angrily and jabbed towards the cigar.

"D'ARVIT! I'M GOING TO FIND THAT D'ARVIT ELF NOW!!!" screamed Root and walked through the double doors, which Foaly had gladly opened to release him. Once alone, he started mourning for his spit-flecked computers and half broken tables.

Back to Root

Root stomped angrily all the way to the huge room, muttering under his breath. Foaly had changed the song, and it was very horrible, but Root ignored it. All he could think was: Holly kissed Fowl. Holly _kissed _Fowl. Holly kissed FOWL. HOLLY KISSED FOWL!!!

He entered the room and searched around for a snow-covered shivering couple. None around. He clenched his fists and searched for a long time. He didn't know how long, but he knew one thing.

_They were gone.

* * *

_

Oh finally! This was a very hard chapter to write; I have never danced in Christmas parties EVER. I think it's the worst… it was very hard to add in the songs… I spent over 3 hours doing this one. Now it's 12.36 am, on Boxing Day. Because I had to go to sleep that time I started typing, right…

Please review, no matter how bad and sicky it is!!! I hate this chapter!!!!! ARGH!!!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! THANK YOU!!! _**

**Okay so not to the flamer.**

To yellowreviews: Yes I used your Beatles idea!


	5. And The Clock Strikes Twelve

Okay, hooray! This is the last, really short, mushy, mushy chapter so you people don't have to suffer ANY MORE!!! First fic I completed, haha.

Now, I shall very quickly write my replies to the reviewers:

**_Black Aliss_**: Oh cool. I get it. Actually, no, I don't. What's Hanakah and Kwanzah? Forgive this immature little piggy, I'm terribly sorry. Thanks for reviewing! Foaly's old fashioned, muahahahahahhaha…

**_clairesie_**: Really, you're BRILLIANT. You must have written better than me when you were eleven… Thanks for reviewing!!! I love your story!

**_AgiVega_**: Really? THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! You know, I really like drawing Artemis Fowl fan art but I can't draw as well as you on the computer, my drawings turn out sick. All wiggly and such. You draw very well! Okay, enough about drawing. Haha, I like the '_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_, my sister once played it on the computer and I started laughing right away… G-rated romance… kiss on the cheek. ONLY… Root shouldn't get this worked up. Stupid Root. ((Sniggers)) Well thanks for your review!!!

**_Lils Evans_**: Hmm… people are still posting Christmas fics AFTER Christmas… I can't make Arty celebrate New Year because, HOW DO IRISH CELEBRATE NEW YEAR??? I mean, I celebrate it like, Chinese tradition, so yeah. Erm, that's not the subject. So anyway. NO THIS IS NOT AN ARTY/HOLLY FIC!!!! ((Looks pointedly at the big G)) It's G-rated. Nah uh. It's their fault they went under the mistletoe. So keep reading, I mean, this last chapter!!!

**_Aurum Potestas Est_**: Where else can they go… read and find out…. Hey if you submit any pictures please tell me I love Artemis Fowl fan art, there aren't enough of those!!! I'm getting sick of Harry Potter fan art, there are too many of those!!! Thanks for reviewing by the way.

**_VampirePeaches_**: Hey I finished typing the fic then I had to add YOU!!! You like Arty/Holly? GREAT!!! Sorry… haha. It's G-rated, ya noe… sorry!!! I would have liked to write that, but imagine. Holly wanting to kiss Artemis on the mouth? Never. Haha! Anyway… Artemis is so OOC here you can puke. Erm… well, thank Holly. Thank her!!! No they DIDN'T run away together… Holly dropped Arty at his manor and that's all. Haha. Well, this chapter is so stinky I promise you, you're better off without reading it. ((Waves fist at Holly)) WHO ASKED YOU TO KISS ARTY!!! I mean, HE'S SO OOC NOW! Holly: Aw, he's acting so sweet… thanks to me. Me: Erm. THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE LONGEST REVIEW OF ALL TIME!!!

Now on with the fic! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Five: And The Clock Strikes Twelve**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

"Arty? Sweetheart?"

Angeline Fowl knocked on the door of the bathroom tentatively. No answer.

"Arty, you have been terribly long, dear, are you done yet?"

Again, no answer.

Angeline clasped her sweaty palms together. It was almost Christmas. Five minutes to Christmas, in fact. The pendulum in the grandfather clock beside her was swinging right to left; right to left. She put a white hand into the pocket of her gown and withdrew a key, inserting it into the tiny keyhole. She twisted it around and the lock came free. She opened it a fraction of an inch.

"Arty?" she said, peering behind the door. Then she gave a shriek.

He was gone.

* * *

Angeline Fowl dropped the key in horror. Where was her Arty? She ran over to Artemis Fowl Sr., who was presently having a friendly chat with a business associate. 

"Timmy, darling, we need to talk," she whispered. Artemis Sr. nodded, smiling reassuringly at his wife.

"Excuse me for a moment, please," he said, nodding towards his friend and followed a near-to-tears Angeline to the bathroom.

"Yes, dear?" he said wearily.

"Arty's gone!" she screamed. "It's almost Christmas – he would never miss it!"

Artemis Sr. shook his head.

"Influenced from his father, I guess," he sighed, hobbling back to the living room, wobbling dangerously on his prosthetic leg.

"But what about Arty?" cried Angeline hysterically. "He can't miss Christmas!"

"We'll wait. He's probably disappeared somewhere," said Artemis, continuing his way to the room, leaving Angeline Fowl shaking with fear. Where was her son???

* * *

Everyone was waiting silently for Christmas to come. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the giant grandfather clock in the living room. Right, left. Right, left. Hands were clutched tightly around glasses of wine. Not even the buzzing of a fly could be heard. It was deathly silent. 

Angeline's eyes were filled with tears. Artemis was going to miss Christmas; he was going to, he was going to…

Her eyes were fearful. The second hand ticked closer to twelve.

"Arty, please," she murmured. A tear dropped into her glass of red wine. _Plop._ Their first Christmas since Artemis's father had been lost at sea together, and yet her son wasn't here to celebrate it with them.

Closer, closer…

"No, please, Arty, come," she whispered fervently. _Plop._

Five seconds more…

"No, no," she whispered. _Plop. Plop._

One second…

_The door flew open._

"Mother!"

* * *

The sound of the double doors banging against the wall echoed through the hallway. 

Everyone's heads turned. The arrival of Christmas had been rudely interrupted. They glanced back at the grandfather clock. Too late. They missed it. No joyful exchanges of Christmas greetings this year; no wine spilling over the floor as their glasses clinked together; no nothing.

They glared at the person who interrupted Christmas; immediately their gazes softened.

A raven-haired boy was standing in the doorway, blue eyes glittering in the light of the numerous candles along the hallway. His hair was wet with melted snow; big chunks still lay on his head. His suit was unsuitable for a boy his age, an Armani suit, complete with tie and loafers. But snow was clinging on various parts of the ruined suit. Anyone in his place would have been shivering like crazy – he wasn't. He was standing there, fists clenched, something – _something_ no one could explain was shining in his eyes.

Then he ran; yes _ran_, towards the large group of people staring at him open-mouthed. Was that the heir to the Fowl fortune? Was _that_ Artemis Fowl junior? No, it couldn't be. Artemis Fowl NEVER ran. Artemis Fowl NEVER shone with that kind of… emotion? No. No, no.

He ran, his eyes burning, and he flung himself onto Angeline Fowl. Angeline's wine glass was knocked out of her hand, her son almost strangling her as he tightened his grip around his mother's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," he whispered, fighting back tears. Angeline gave a watery smile, then broke into a fresh wave of tears, mingled with relief and pure happiness. The glass shattered a few feet away, pieces of broken glass flying in all directions, wine spilt messily over the floor. People didn't care; some glass pierced their skin, but they didn't feel it; they only felt washed over by a wave of happiness, something they could never explain, as they watched mother and son embracing.

Artemis Fowl Sr. hobbled over and hugged his son tightly. Artemis pressed his cheek against his father's crisp, ironed suit and returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas, Father," he whispered. His mother joined in. For a few minutes everyone basked in the warm glow that was engulfing them; the spirit of Christmas.

Artemis smiled, feeling the comfort of both his parents. The feeling was so strong. He felt his cheeks wet. Maybe it was from his parents; maybe it was his own tears.

_Merry Christmas, Holly, _he thought. _Thank you, so much._

_Plop._

**END**


End file.
